


Ridgewood

by AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, i live for validation and compliments, really gay, there will probably be smut because who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips/pseuds/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips
Summary: Welcome to Ridgewood the western au that no one asked for but I wanted! We have all of your favorite characters including;Lena who owns the saloon and is struggling with some secrets (including wanting to get in Kara's pants)Alex who is the law around these partsMaggie who comes to help clean up the town and also dirty up Alex's bedroomKara the reporter in townCat who owns the newspaperCarmilla who is a gamblerAnd Laura the school teacher





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written on my phone and English is not my first language so if anyone would like to beta I am sure people would be thankful.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first chapter and the shortest so sorry

Alex

It was hard enough being a sheriff in a town like Ridgewood and being a female sheriff made it almost impossible.  How was it her fault that the old sheriff had gotten into a fatal duel and then no one had been in charge of the law for 5 months? She was also to blame then for the fact that a whole bunch of thugs and thieves had started to run this town in those 5 months. 

Alex had felt more than a little overwhelmed and so she had written to the marshal’s office for backup.  Though Alex felt relieved about having help she was nervous about who was coming, she hoped that he was not a hothead with a tendency to shoot and ask questions later. 

“I need a drink.” Alex muttered into her hands. 

Standing she decided to walk to the saloon. 

********

About 4 drinks in and Alex was forgetting about the reason she normally did not drink this much.   _At least I am not back in Ridgewood.  I get to be in a different town because our town doesn't have a stupid railroad._ Her mental rambling was cut short by the appearance of a women by her shoulder.  

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want me to continue?


End file.
